


Hero Made, Not Hero Born

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Patton Hart is quirkless. Patton Hart wants to be a hero, but everyone has always told him he never would be one. Then, one day, after risking his life to protect an innocent civilian, his hero, Rainbow Might, helps him gain a quirk in order to become a hero.Life isn’t easy after this, however. Now, Patton has to deal with a new school, new teammates, and a new group of villain who seemingly want to target one of his teammates specifically. Can Patton handle all of this new insanity while finally figuring out his new quirk and learning how to work with his new teammates? Or will all of them fail this school year?Or: A BNHA AU where friendship literally can solve everything. Maybe.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Storytime! 2020





	Hero Made, Not Hero Born

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a year this has been. My laptop chose the absolute worst time to start acting up, but here we are, despite the universe trying to make sure I didn't finish this. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

All men are not created equal. 

This was the reality Patton Hart learned about society at the young age of four. Most children were born with powers that, while not the most powerful, allowed for some help in the daily functions of life. Children who could levitate just off the ground, children who could see into the future, children who had the attributes of a frog to help them in the water; these were the majority of children. Then there were the children born as small gods on earth. Those with the power to bend the elements, shatter the earth, and even manipulate the forces of life itself. 

Patton Hart was neither of those types of children. He was the rare type of child. He was the type that had no powers. This was rare in his world, and he was teased mercilessly for it growing up. As such, he never truly had any friends from the age of five onwards. Society was cruel to a child with no powers. They were seen as strange, a failure, and not as important as those who were gifted. This small fact of life, however, never seemed to set Patton back in any way. He quickly learned to overcome his lack of power at a tender young age, all in pursuit of his goal to be a hero, his first and final setback. 

It all began in Qianshan, China with news that a baby that gave off light was born. While there was a panic at first, this quickly faded, as superpowers were discovered in various places and time passed without the cause of them being identified. Before people knew it, the genetic anomalies that granted superpowers became normal, and dreams became reality. The world has become a superhuman society, with about 90% of the world’s population now having some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. 

This was the dream of Patton Hart, the dream to become the greatest hero the world has ever known. Of course, there was the _small_ fact that he had no powers, or a quirk, as it was called. But he refused to let that stop him! He could succeed without a quirk. You just needed to work hard and dedicate yourself to your goals, and you would succeed. 

Not everyone agreed with him, though. From the time Patton was told he did not have a quirk, his classmates teased and bullied him relentlessly and mercilessly. He lost any friends he might have preciously had and never managed to make a new one, quickly becoming a child accustomed to being alone. His dreams were pummeled into the ground, ripped apart with cold, hard logic and reality. Many nights were spent sobbing into the arms of his mother, listening to her try and soothe his cracked heart while also trying to not lie to him. It was a delicate balance, but when Patton would look back on his childhood when he was older, he would always be thankful that his mother refused to lie just to spare his feelings. 

Patton meandered through primary school and middle school like this, friendless and alone and constantly bleeding on the inside. He kept to himself, observing hero fights to learn as much as he could in his spare time. He studied harder than anyone else in the class, hoping he could make it into UA on just his grades alone if only they were good enough. Everyone laughed and mocked him again, this time for doing something that would only fail him in the end. Patton ignored them and kept working, this quickly becoming his routine for years. He just needed to work a little harder, he determined. He just needed to work harder, and then his dream would come true. 

* * *

“It’s been almost ten years at this point and Toby is still mean to me!” Patton yelled to the sky, kicking a rock out of his path. “We used to be such good friends! What happened?” He stared at the ground, blinking to clear the sudden fuzziness in his eyes. Did he need new glasses? 

“Pathetic,” a hissing voice came from behind him, causing Patton to stiffen in shock as a green slime oozed around to surround him on all sides. “Crying over a mere peer.” 

Oh. He was crying. That’s why his vision was blurry. 

“Regardless,” the slime purred, pushing itself up to tower over Patton even more, “you seem like the perfect host.” With that, it shot down, shoving itself down Patton’s throat before he could even scream. He tried to fight against it, tears streaming down his face at the pain, and the slime simply laughed, its booming voice echoing in his head. “You’re not going to win, little one. Just give up. I’ll make sure your body is given a proper funeral.” 

Patton kept fighting the slime, thrashing about and trying desperately to get it out of his body, but the slime kept winning, cackling the whole time. He felt his body shutting down as he grew weaker and tired, the slime taking control of his nervous system and forcing his consciousness into an eternal slumber where things would not hurt as much, and it scared him. This wasn’t how he wanted to die, he didn’t even want to die, he just wanted to go home… 

A screech sounded from the slime, and Patton gasped as he could finally breathe as the slime was punched away from him into the nearby wall. He collapsed to the ground, hacking up remnants of slime from his lungs as the slime screeched in pain in the background. As soon as Patton had control of himself, he looked up, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he let out a gasp. 

The Number One Hero, Rainbow Might, was standing between him and the slime and was currently kicking the ever-living crap out of said slime. His fluffy brown hair was perfectly styled as always, his suit pristine as well, and he looked like a perfect avenging angel that had come down from the heavens to save Patton in his hour of need. 

“How are you here? I thought the distraction would have been big enough! Damn you!” the slime screeched, thrashing around in Rainbow Might’s grip. Rainbow Might simply laughed and chucked the slime into a tree before punching it over and over in the face again, easily dodging whenever the slime lashed out. 

“You shouldn’t have destroyed the bank, then!” 

“I just need a host! I need to be normal again!” 

“You can’t just take over someone else’s body, though!” With that, Rainbow Might punched the slime in the face so hard, its body split apart and splattered across the tree, the ground, Rainbow Might, and Patton. The two humans stood frozen for a moment, Rainbow Might panting from exertion and Patton just staring as the adrenaline drained from his veins. 

After a moment, Rainbow Might spun around with a huge smile on his face. “Are you hurt, kiddo?” 

That simple question snapped Patton out of his stupor, and he frantically shook his head while he began to reach for his backpack to get a notebook for an autograph. “Yes, yes, just covered in slime, nothing I can’t handle, could I get your autograph you’re my biggest hero it would mean so much to me-” 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down! I’m glad you’re alright, but um, I don’t normally hand out autographs-” 

“Please it would mean so so much also I have a question for you if you have a moment,” Patton kept babbling, thrusting his notebook and pen towards Rainbow Might’s chest. Rainbow Might simply sighed and took the notebook and pen, muttering a “Just this once” as he scribbled down his signature before handing Patton back his things. 

“Now, what was your question, kiddo?” 

“Do- do you think that someone without a quirk can be a hero?” Patton stammered, trying his best to get all of his words out in a second, afraid of the response. He closed his eyes, muscles tightening, brain reminding him of how stupid that question was. He’d been hearing the answer since he was five, after all. 

“Well.” Patton felt the air move, and he startled as hands landed on his shoulders. He cracked an eye open and saw Rainbow Might kneeling in front of him, a soft smile on his face. “I think it’ll be much, much harder for you. But I think you could.” 

Patton felt all of the tension leave him in a sigh of relief. “Oh, oh thank you!” 

“Why did you want to know?” 

“Well… I’ve been taking notes on heroes for years because I’ve always wanted to be one and I thought it would help me become one,” Patton mumbled. Rainbow Might looked confused, so Patton just pulled out his notebooks and handed them over, staring down at the ground. He heard Rainbow Might shuffle through them for a bit, making a few noises of surprise every once in a while. 

“Kid… these are _amazing_ . And you even have villain notes- wait, to get some of these- _how close have you come to fights_?!” 

Patton flinched at that. “Um… pretty close? I’ve never gotten hurt, though!” 

  
“Kid that’s so dangerous! Please promise me you will never do that again!” Patton slowly nodded, and Rainbow Might relaxed, letting out a small laugh. “Good, good.” 

The two of them stood there in awkward silence, not looking at each other, before Rainbow Might finally broke the silence by clearing his throat. “So… should I walk you home, kiddo?” 

“You don’t have to!” 

“I want to make sure you get home safe,” Rainbow Might insisted. Patton’s shoulders slumped, but he nodded, letting his biggest hero take his hand in his and follow Patton’s directions to where he lived. As they passed out of the nicer neighbourhoods and into Patton’s slightly hectic, worn-down area of town, he glanced over at Rainbow Might, a bit nervous about his reaction. 

“This is a safe area, right?” 

“Oh, yeah. It looks kind of beaten down, but we don’t have crime around here. We’re just… not the richest people on the planet.” 

Rainbow Might nodded and continued, gripping Patton’s hand a bit tighter as Patton lead him through some back alleys to avoid people’s stares. Oh, Patton would be getting questions from his neighbours later regardless, but he wanted to limit the questions as much as he could. 

When the two finally reached Patton’s house, Patton turned back to Rainbow Might with a large smile on his face. “It was wonderful to meet you, sir. Thank you for saving me.” 

“No problem! I’m glad you’re safe!” Rainbow Might laughed, holding his hand out for a handshake. Patton shook it and smiled back before walking into his house, leaving Rainbow Might to find his own way back home. Patton smiled softly as he saw Rainbow Might wave at him and leave through the window, and when the hero was gone, he turned around, smile widening. He’d met his hero and been told he could be a hero too. Everything was looking up. 

* * *

That sentiment was dashed only a week later on Patton’s walk home from school. As he was walking along a busy street, earbuds in so he didn’t have to listen to everyone else, a crash shook the ground beneath his feet. Patton looked up immediately, eyes widening as he saw the slime monster from last week rampaging in the middle of the street, holding a scared, wailing child in its grip. Patton popped his earbuds out, curious as to what was happening. 

“Don’t get any closer or I drop this child!” the slime screamed at the crowd, eyes crazed. “I wouldn’t even be in this situation if it weren’t for Rainbow Might!” Patton’s stomach sank to the centre of the Earth as he heard that. Oh, this slime was mad… 

The slime’s eyes roamed over the crowd before they landed on Patton. “It’s your fault too! If you’d just let me use your body, this child wouldn’t be in danger!” Patton’s mouth dried up as he felt his knees go weak at the pure vitriol being directed at him. “Well, if you want to save this girl, hand it over!” 

“That’s quite enough of that.” The slime screeched and turned around to see Rainbow Might standing there, fists clenched and eyes blazing in anger. “You can’t blame other people for not bowing to your selfishness.” 

“This is your fault too! Your fault your fault your fault!” 

“It is my fault for not making sure you were secure,” Rainbow Might shot back, taking a step forward. The slime laughed, a broken, horrible sound, before releasing the child. Rainbow Might screamed, the child screamed, the slime laughed, and Patton moved. 

The child was falling, falling fast, but Patton was close enough and fast enough, he hoped. He had to be. Stretching out his arms, he grabbed the falling child close to his chest just in time and tucked and rolled, trying to shield the child from impact with his own body. He heard screaming and the sound of fighting in the background before his head connected with the asphalt, causing his hearing and vision to go blurry. He felt the child burrow into his chest as Patton curled around them instinctively, hoping to shield them should the slime attack. The muffled screeching continued as the ground began to shake, but Patton couldn’t find it in himself to move. His limbs were still shaking, his head was throbbing, and his vision was so screwed up that he couldn’t trust anything around him at the moment. 

“Hey, kiddo, it’s okay. The slime is gone, you two are okay,” Rainbow Might’s soft voice came from above Patton. Patton uncurled a bit, blinking up at the rainbow blur in his vision. “Oh, glasses. Right.” Hands landed on Patton’s shoulders and pulled him to his feet before something was pressed into his hands. Ah, those were his glasses, that was nice. Patton shoved them onto his nose and blinked through the cracked lenses. He was going to have to get new ones, heck. 

“Um, mister? Thank you…” Patton looked down to see the child he’d rescued looking up at him with a small smile. “Thank you for saving me.” 

“It was the right thing to do,” Patton replied, smiling. “Are you okay?” The kid nodded as Patton’s smile grew. “That’s all that matters, then!” 

“Ryan!” Patton looked up as he saw a young woman running forward, tears streaming down her face as she pulled the kid into a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay, I’m sorry sweetie.” Mother and child were both sobbing, and Patton turned away to give them some privacy, picking up his backpack and preparing to leave the scene. “Young man?” the woman called. Patton turned around to face her to see her tear-stained face smiling up at him. “Thank you for saving my child.” 

“No problem, ma’am!” Patton replied, smiling back at her before continuing on his way. He managed to slip away before any more police or pro-heroes arrived on the scene. He didn’t want attention. It had been a long day, and he honestly just wanted to get home and take a nap. 

After a bit of a walk, Patton arrived home. Toeing off his shoes, he called out to inform his mom that he was home before trudging up to his room and collapsing on his bed. Who knew that heroism could be so tiring? 

A small knock at his window instantly startled Patton, who shot upright with a small yelp. Rainbow Might’s grinning, sheepish face greeted him, and Patton carefully walked over to the window to open it and let the Number 1 hero inside. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Rainbow Might mumbled sheepishly as he straightened, an awkward smile fixed on his face. Patton gave an awkward smile right back, wringing his hands as he glanced around his messy room, hoping Rainbow Might wasn’t judging him too harshly. “Anyway, um… I have something to ask you.” 

Patton straightened up and blinked up at Rainbow Might. “What do you need?” 

“So, um… my Quirk can be passed on. And, um… I need to find a successor. After you saved that kid, I figured I would at least ask you if you’d… be willing to consider? It’s a lot of work, I know, but I know you don’t have a Quirk, so um…” Rainbow Might let out an _oof_ as all of the air was forced from his body as Patton tackled him into a hug, tears streaming from his eyes. 

“Yes, yes yes yes! Thank you thank you thank you!” 

Rainbow Might laughed and ruffled Patton’s hair slightly. “Well, it’s a lot of work, I’m warning you now, kiddo.” 

“I don’t care,” Patton answered fiercely. “I’ll do whatever it takes to become a hero just as good as you!” 

“Want to start tomorrow?” Rainbow Might offered, gently extracting himself from Patton’s hold. At Patton’s enthusiastic nod, Rainbow Might grinned and spun around, walking back towards the window. “Great! Then I’ll see you bright and early at six am tomorrow! Wear something comfortable that you can work out in!” With those final parting words, he jumped out of the window, leaving Patton alone in his excitement. He was going to become a real hero, starting tomorrow! His favourite hero was helping him fulfill his dreams! Still giggling and grinning like a fool, Patton stumbled back to his bed and flopped back down, hugging a pillow to his chest. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of everything. He could just feel it. 

* * *

Six months of hard training, intense entrance exams, and minimal sleep later, Patton finally found himself standing at the door of UA, bouncing excitedly on his toes. He had honestly thought he wouldn’t pass the physical part of the entrance exam, since he wasn’t sure how to work his quirk quite yet, but apparently, his decision to save another boy from being crushed bought him some goodwill with that boy, who then went straight to the UA president and argued that Patton should be admitted. Rainbow Might himself had backed the boy up, and here Patton was, a new student of UA, all thanks to the kindness of one boy he had helped. 

Other students, chattering amongst themselves, passed him by, quickly reminding Patton that he should probably start trying to find his classroom. He didn’t want to be late on the first day, after all! With a final breath to steel his nerves, Patton walked through the front doors, blue eyes darting around to take in every detail he possibly could. The walls were a bit bland, all in shades standard to any other high school, while the floors shined as if they had just been polished. Large windows decorated the hallway, allowing plenty of natural light to enter into the building, bringing a small smile to Patton’s face. He dug his schedule out of his new uniform’s pocket as he walked, checking to see which room was his homeroom. 1-C, it said in bold letters on the top, and Patton looked up to check his surroundings again. He blinked, staring right at the sign that said “1-C” right in front of him. 

“... that’s a good start to the day,” he muttered to himself, quickly entering the room, his nerves once again running high. As soon as he stepped into the room, he paused, blinking at the chaos unfolding in front of him. 

A very handsome redhead was arguing with a slim East Asian boy, seemingly trying to make up for his lack of height by being overly aggressive. He was harshly jabbing his pointer finger into the skinny boy’s chest, yelling about something or other related to the entrance exam. The other boy, for his credit, just looked bored and was seemingly trying to tune out the redhead, eyes lazily flickering around the room in a clear effort to look at anything _but_ the boy yelling in front of him. 

“If you hadn’t interfered, I would have had a higher ranking and wouldn’t be in _this_ class!” the redhead screeched, once again jabbing his finger into the taller boy’s chest. “I would be in 1-A, the best class, and this is all _your fault_!” 

“Uh…” Patton stepped forward slightly, deciding that he should probably get in between those two before something bad happened. 

“Leave them,” another, softer voice said to his left. Patton blinked and looked over to see a boy with glasses reading… was that _War and Peace_? “Roman’s ego is damaged right now, and if he doesn’t vent his frustrations now, we’ll be hearing them all school year.” 

“Oh.” Patton took the desk next to the one person not involved in the fight, setting his backpack gently on the floor next to him. “Do you know him well?” 

“I’m closer with Virgil, quite honestly, but yes, Roman and I have known each other for a bit,” came the calm response. The boy didn’t look up from his book in the slightest, continuing to read while holding a conversation. Patton _wished_ he had that level of multitasking ability. “Besides, if Roman tries anything, Virgil can easily defend himself. I’m not too concerned.” 

“I’m assuming Virgil’s the taller one? And that he’s got a defensive quirk?” 

“Yes, Virgil is the taller of the two of them— another thing that Roman is quite upset about, he hates being shorter than people— but Virgil’s quirk is _far_ from defensive.” The boy simply turned the page before continuing. “Roman’s is also offensive, but between the two of them, Virgil would win that fight, should it come to that.” 

Patton laughed a bit awkwardly at that. “I hope they don’t go there! It’s only the first day after all!” Looking around at the practical-empty classroom, he then checked the clock, eyes widening. “We only have three minutes before homeroom starts… where’s everyone else?” 

“Tardy,” the other boy simply responded, still not looking up from his book. “It’s none of our concern.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Patton swung his leg a bit before realizing that he hadn’t introduced himself. “Oh, um, I’m Patton, by the way! Nice to meet you.” 

“Logan Cassidy,” the other boy replied, finally looking up from his book and giving Patton a good view of his gorgeous dark blue eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Patton… I don’t believe I got your last name?” 

“Oh, Hart! It’s Hart. Nice to meet you Logan!” Patton extended a hand. Logan took it and firmly gave it one, two shakes before releasing it and turning back to his book. Something clicked in Patton’s mind, and he paused, staring at Logan. “Wait… Cassidy? Like Sloane Cassidy, Ingenium?!” 

“Yes. He’s one of my fathers.” Logan seemed almost bored, as if he was used to people immediately recognizing his last name. “Please save yourself the embarrassment and cease any ideas of hero worship. We are classmates now, after all, and it will be quite hard to work together if I have you gawking over my family line every two seconds.” 

Patton immediately laughed, a bit relieved that Logan didn’t seem to be pretentious. Patton had been worried that the children of famous heroes would be fully willing to brag about it, but here Logan was, telling him the exact opposite. “That’s a relief! You seem really nice, Logan.” 

“Ah, thank you. You seem like a good person as well, Patton.” 

“Why on Earth is no one here?” Patton looked over at the new voice, eyes widening as he recognized the new person. The new person also seemed to recognize him, if the wide eyes and the widening smile were anything to go on. “Hey! You’re that nice boy who saved me in the entrance exams! Thank you again for that!” 

“No, thank _you_ for putting a good word in for me with the admissions board!” Patton laughed, standing up and opening his arms for a hug. The smaller boy laughed and gave Patton a hug before pulling back, smile falling a bit as he saw the fight still going on at the front of the room. 

“Uh… shouldn’t someone… break that up?” 

“Leave them,” Logan repeated. He extended a hand for a handshake, not looking up from his book this time. “Logan Cassidy. Thank you for being on time, unlike the rest of our tardy class.” 

“Ethan Sternberg, but you can call me Janus,” was the response, accompanied by him shaking Logan’s hand before he turned to Patton. “And?” 

“Patton Hart!” Janus laughed, brushing some of his hair behind his ear as he shook Patton’s hand as well. “It is weird that only five of us are on time, though, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. You would think people who actually got into UA would be more concerned about being on time,” Janus remarked, adjusting his glasses a bit. 

“There’s an explanation for that, I promise!” Janus jumped a bit, hissing, as he whirled around to face the new voice. Roman and Virgil also stopped their fight, turned instead to stare at the woman leaning against the desk. Logan looked up from his book finally, sighing a bit as he saw who it was before stowing the book for good. 

“Well, now that I’ve got all of your attention,” the woman laughed, standing up and smoothing down her floor-length skirt. “Let’s begin! I’m Dr. Picani, but many of you may know me better as Doctor Heart. I’ll be one of your professors for this year! And, once again, congratulations on getting into UA!” 

Roman’s hand shot into the air. “Isn’t Doctor Heart a guy?” Virgil instantly slapped the back of his head before moving to sit behind Logan, clearly done with Roman’s bullshit. Picani, luckily, didn’t seem offended, simply laughing as she walked towards Roman. 

“Sometimes I’m a guy, sometimes I’m a girl, sometimes I’m something in between or neither! I’m an _experience_ , after all, just like this entire school. Now, why don’t you sit down, Mr. Diaz, so I can take roll and explain better?” Her expression clearly spelled bad things if Roman didn’t comply, and Roman clearly knew that, grumbling as he moved to take a desk as far away from Virgil as possible. “Oh, no, please go sit behind Mr. Hart over there, Mr. Diaz! I want everyone near each other!” 

Janus quickly took the actual seat behind Patton, clearly trying to put himself between Virgil and Roman. Roman huffed and stalked over, flouncing down onto the seat on Patton’s right, glaring at Virgil over Janus’s head. Virgil rolled his eyes back before focusing on Picani. 

“Excellent! Now, UA is trying something new this year in terms of classes. Instead of larger classes of 20 where we train you all to be individual heroes who _can_ work with others, we’re trying smaller classes between 4 and 6 where we train you all to be a team yourselves!” 

“WHAT?!” Roman shrieked, shooting up as sparks flew off of his hands. At the same time, Logan’s eyes widened as he stuttered “Oh, er, I do not think that will work-” while Virgil groaned and sunk more into his desk. Janus bit his lip, and Patton tried to suppress his rising anxiety. He would have to work with these four for the rest of his hero career? 

  
Picani let them go on for another few moments before clapping her hands together, a calming aura shooting through the room and instantly quieting everyone. Oh, yeah, Patton thought, a bit detached as peace flooded his veins, Doctor Heart was an empath who operated using sound to transmit their powers. That explained a lot. 

“Now that everyone’s listening again, we’re just trying it out this year. You guys are part of the test group. If it absolutely fails, we’ll be integrating you guys back into larger classes next year, okay?” Nods from everyone, and Picani’s grin brightened. “Wonderful! Do remember to _not_ try and sabotage the experiment, because if you’re clearly trying to, you will be expelled from the school. Got it? Okay, good!” 

“Emile, you don’t have to sound so cheerful about that,” someone groaned from the doorway. Patton’s eyes darted over to see who it was, and they immediately widened as Eraser, the most well-known of the nighttime vigilante-type heroes, walked into the room, holding a tray of 8 Starbucks drinks. “Also, kids, I got you all Starbucks.” 

“How did you know our orders?” Virgil asked, his voice soft but firm. 

Eraser simply laughed at that and set the tray down. “I asked your parents? Now, uh… this is also for introductions sake, but Patton with a Chocolate Cookie Crumble?” Patton raised his hand, and Eraser handed him his drink. “Now, Roman with an Americano with caramel?” Roman simply grunted but took the drink, immediately sipping it and relaxing a bit. “Logan with a boring black coffee?”   
  
“It’s not boring,” Logan protested. Eraser just rolled his eyes, handed Logan his coffee, and replied “Yes, it is boring.” 

“The tea is probably mine?” Janus finally spoke up, clearly trying to bring the conversation away from Logan’s choice in coffee. 

“Ah, so you’re Janus. Yep, here’s your jasmine tea.” Eraser handed it over and then turned to Virgil. “And clearly the Salted Honey Cold Foam Nitro is for you, Virgil.” 

“Yep,” Virgil answered, popping the p as he took his drink. “Thanks.” 

“No problem! Now, along with the two of us— I’m Eraser, by the way, but I’m assuming you all knew that— Rainbow Might is also your teacher, but he’s busy this morning. Have a good school year being guinea pigs, kids,” Eraser said, waving his hands around with a big grin on his face. “Now, pull out your textbooks, we’re starting today with math.” Groans erupted from everyone but Logan, who seemed happy by this turn of events as everyone moved to pull out their textbooks and supplies for taking notes. Patton suppressed a little grin at that as he spread out his colourful pens. This felt just like normal school, at the moment, no matter how strange the circumstances. That was a bit comforting, at least. With that, he focused back onto the lecture, not wanting to fall behind on only his first day. 


End file.
